


Use me

by Schnattchen91



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnattchen91/pseuds/Schnattchen91
Summary: Luffy managed it!Arlong is defeated!The tyranny is over!Nami is free!We know the story...Only what happened on Cocoyasi in the three days the little pirate crew and the village celebrated victory.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Kudos: 38





	Use me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in English.  
> I am not a native speaker.  
> but I would be glad about criticism, just to improve my english.

"Melon and ham?" asked the 17-year-old into the empty room.

On his search for this delicious meal he had wandered aimlessly and finally ended up at a house far away from the village.In the shadow of the darkness, the silhouettes of a huge Mikan farm were visible.

When he received no answer, the young pirate captain entered the small house. His hand felt for the light switch. He simply didn't want to miss the opportunity to plunder the refrigerator's contents unnoticed. But even before his eyes got used to the darkness, he felt fingers pulling at his nose. "What are you doing here?" hissed a woman's voice, poking back his long nose. "Ouch, Nami that hurt." He immediately complained, "All I wanted was bacon melon." She looked at him with a sulky face. Nami turned with a smile, away from him. " And you? Do you want to plunder the refrigerator, too?" he asked, but a fist hit him and he flew backwards through the door. "I actually live here," she yelled at him..

"I see." he grinned and got up. "So why are you here? And not celebrating with the others?"

"I'm going to pack," she sighed.

"You are packing? Do you want to leave?" it came out of his mouth in shock. He walked towards her and grabbed her wrist.

Nami looked at him in surprise at first. But his begging look made her smile. Almost seems that _this idiot_ was afraid that their paths would split on this island after all. The next moment she grabbed his cheeks and pulled at them. "Of course!" she nagged him, but then her voice became sweet again.

"I believed we were going to Grand Line, Captain?" She had his skin pulled back. Another, not serious cry of pain escaped his throat. Luffy had landed on his butt again by this sudden jolt. "Oh, yeah," he said as he picked himself up for the second time.

"But if you hurt me again. I'll think about taking you with me," he joked.

Nami giggled.

"Hmm, well, I' m just wondering how far you' II get," she thought and turned away from him.

" I guess not that far," he admitted.

Nami only noticed how close Luffy had come to her when he put his hands on her hip from behind and gently pressed her against his body. Nami flinched briefly. Such close physical contact was so unusual and different. But also so pleasant. "I'm glad you're back." Nami felt his breath on her ear. Another pleasant shiver ran through her body.

"Yes, I think so," she said, her back snuggling up against his chest a little more. His head rested on her shoulder. But they couldn't enjoy this moment for long. The growling stomach of the seventeen-year-old disturbed the moment. "Oh, I'm hungry," he noticed and held his stomach. Nami sighed in disappointment.

What? Disappointment.? Why was she disappointed?

She was surprised by herself.

It was nothing special.

They were friends.

He had saved her.

He had embraced her.

She had let him.

He was hungry.

He had let her go.

He plundered the fridge.

**Wait!**

He just went through her sister's fridge

"Luffy!" she said angrily. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said with a full mouth.

She sighed again. But he ignored it and continued to eat with relish.

_Should she really stop him right now?_

After all, he had also saved her village.

And above all, he had saved her.

I'm sure your sister didn't mind.

Nojiko would understand.

She'd pay her sister back for the harm he had done.

"Well, bon appétit," Nami said and sat down on the free kitchen table next to the fridge.

Luffy looked at her briefly irritated, but then continued to stuff the tasty delicacies into his mouth. Somehow he had expected her to complain about him and tell him not to. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her carefully. Astonished he noticed that she was watching him with a loving smile. A strange shiver ran through his body when their eyes met.

This situation was getting weirder and weirder. Nami had noticed his gaze, just as he quickly turned back to the refrigerator when their eyes began to brush each other. But really bizarre was the suspended heartbeat. Nami kept watching him.

But what was really strange was that no matter how loud he seemed to slurp, her heartbeat probably covered everything up. So absurdly fast her heart had started beating out of the blue.

Again their eyes are gazing at each other. He should definitely stop staring at her over and over again.

It was somehow uncomfortable when her eyes kept on streaking like that. His heart has always made such strange movements too. Perhaps he should go to the doctor in the village again and get himself examined. Not that there were any aftereffects from the fight after all.

Luffy paused. His eyes had drifted back to his navigator.

**Crap!**

Well, he didn't wanna look at her again.

His heart fluttered again as his eyes caught the girl's lost gaze.

She seemed happy again. He gave her an unknowingly smile.

**Blast it! Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!**

_What was the matter with her?!_

_Now his being here made her totally nervous?_

Her heart was racing. The blood inside her was boiling.

_All because she was alone with him here?_

The man who had freed her from the tyranny and from her own personal hell.

He had fought for her so willingly. And he could have been killed. The others had told her that he almost drowned. The look on her face at the bandage on his arm.

She swallowed. Arlong almost bit his arm off.

She shivered.

Luffy saw Nami shivering. Almost by himself he stood on his feet again and had turned away from the fridge. And the very next moment he looked into the surprised eyes of Nami. He was also a bit surprised that he was standing in front of her so suddenly.

_Did she notice that?_

"Luffy," gasped her lovely voice.

At first he didn't reply and looked only into her deer-brown eyes. He didn't even notice how his lips curled into a soft smile.

She in turn had noticed this. Her eyes blinked in disbelief.

Why had he come so close to her?

And only looked at her?

It was definitely not as if she minded it now.

She even liked very much how she could now lose herself in his deep black eyes.

"Thank you," she breathed again, "Thank you for everything."

"Got it," he grinned at her. "That's what friends are for."

He had moved closer to her and was now looking at the bandage on her left shoulder. Almost automatically his fingers touched her injured shoulder. He noticed how she flinched under his touch. Quickly he pulled his hand back again. It was like an electrical impulse flowing through both bodies.

Embarrassment was a perfect description of the new feeling both people had.

A real explanation why so suddenly this feeling came up in both of them, they didn't know.

"Does it still hurt ?" he tried to defuse this uncomfortable situation and pointed to her shoulder.

Once again she blinked in disbelief.

"You have more wounds than I do, and they' re worse than mine." she said. Luffy flinched briefly, as if he expected her to hit him.

But she didn't.

Instead, she smiled at him with this cute smile. So he replied in kind. Then his hand went back onto the fresh bandage on her arm. "But I'm sure it doesn't hurt as bad as mine," he said calmly.

She looked at him.

She just looked at him.

Nami knew well that he was not mentioning her physical injury, but only her mental injury. "Thanks to you, everything's fine now." she whispered against his lips.

_How did it happen that her and him were so close all of a sudden?_

Her fingers clawed into his shirt. She needed the hold for her balance. Luffy had gotten one step closer to her. Her heart was racing, and so was his.

"Please don't ask me why," she breathed and let her heart be her guide. Hesitantly, yet courageously, she placed her lips on his.

At that moment, Luffy was far too perplexed to return that stirring kiss. His heart skipped a heartbeat or two. Disappointed that he didn't kiss her back, she parted from his lips. She lowered her head to one side and sorted her thoughts into a perfect apology.

But she never got to this one. Nami felt Luffy's body pressing even closer to hers. Gently, he moved her face back to his. " Even if you didn't ask any questions," he breathed in a very unusual tone for him. It sounded kind of seductive. Nami couldn't think about it any further, for he was already pressing his lips back onto hers.

She couldn't deny that she was surprised by his gesture. She felt his confident grin as she kissed him back. Besides, he seemed to become confident in his actions. His lips tasted so deliciously sweet of freedom. Automatically she put her arms on his shoulder. That way she came even closer to his body. Something she seemed to be longing for.

Their lips were like two magnets that attracted each other, they could hardly separate. Luffy got bolder and bolder. Determined his tongue demanded entry into her mouth. Ruffy got bolder and bolder. Determined his tongue demanded entry into her mouth. His navigator let him get it. Finally she had no choice but to follow her captain's orders. But she didn't want to let this balance of power rest so easily on her shoulders. And so a little power play began which they fought out with their tongues. Everyone wanted to gain the upper hand.

That kiss was amazing.

Nami never thought this childish idiot could kiss so incredibly well. It must have been something like instinct. She was even more disappointed when he finally let go of her lips. He gasped for breath. She now also noticed that she lacked oxygen.

Breathing heavily, the two looked at each other.

They just looked at each other. Lost in each other's eyes.

Neither of them wanted to understand what had just happened.

What a special moment they had shared.

Luffy's heart was racing so incredibly fast that it was hard for him to breathe properly. As hectic as Nami was breathing, she had to feel the same way.

He grinned confident of victory.

One thing was clear to him, even if he didn't understand exactly what was happening here, but he had her in his hand.

Nami was still panting.

She couldn't say how long that kiss was. But she still felt how intense the kiss had been. Astonished, she noticed his big grin. Somehow, he seemed so sure. as if he knew he could defeat his opponent. Only this time his opponent was her mind.

_Did he really believe that she couldn't control herself anymore?_

_How could he be so sure?_

They were facing each other.

It was so quiet.

_Or was it because they no longer perceived their environment?_

Two bodies full of hormones were alone in this lonely house.

Their own subconscious had already realized this fact.

The usually so clever navigator was more than just dim-witted at that moment.

So he had no choice other than to show her clearly how this night would end for her.

His hand reached for her top and gently wiped it off her body. Like an annoying item, he threw the top on the floor and paid no further attention to it. Followed by his longing for her lips, he pressed his back onto hers. Nami was so astonished and surprised that she didn't realize how he desperately tried to undo her bra.

"That damn thing," he cursed the latch into the kiss. The young woman broke away from him. But that didn't bother him. He had enough skin at his disposal to touch with his lips. So he spread his kisses across the crook of her neck.

Still trying to get her bra off.

Her hands reached out to his and stopped him from doing what he was trying to do.

He looked at her questioningly.

He didn't understand what else was wrong with getting her out of that annoying garment.

"I'll handle this," she smiled at him embarrassed.

He grinned.

His smile caused her heart to race even faster than before. Nami managed to open the bra once. She put her arms around the man opposite her again.

His lips were back on hers the next moment.

His tongue came back into her mouth and played with hers.

Carefully he pulled her bra off her body.

When this annoying item also found its way to the ground, his hands began to explore her upper body. Quickly he had found his destination. Her breasts fitted so perfectly into his hand. Gently he began to massage them. She moaned into the kiss. Thus she incited him even more into his gestures. Luffy was seldom so sure about an intimate act as he was at that moment. "You're driving me crazy," he'd breathe in her ear and then start nibbling on it.

"I do?", she moans. "I'm not gonna do anything." He detached himself from Nami's ear and looked at her. He took her hand and put it on his shirt. "Change it," he whispered against her lips and immediately engaged her in a French kiss.

Nami actually thought she understood what he wanted from her. She wanted to unbutton his shirt. But before she could, she noticed him lifting her up. Her legs reflexively clasped his hips. Her fingers clawed into the red material of his top. Nami couldn't tell at the moment which thought he had. Somehow Luffy was so different, so grown-up.

The next moment she felt the soft mattress in her back. She tried to sort out her thoughts.

_What the hell happened here?_

Her eyes watched as the young man slipped his red shirt over his head. Recklessly it fell to the ground, taking his beloved straw hat with it.

He smiled at her.

After that Nami felt him brush her skirt off her legs. Slowly, it began to dawn on her mind what was going to happen here. Her cheeks turned rose-colored not only because of the embarrassment. Already a feeling that the young woman rarely felt. But she had never felt anything else before. In her life had never, ever been the time for it. Only she couldn't deny it. The sexual instinct was within the human instinct.

That's why her otherwise naive captain knew exactly what he had to do.

_Or maybe he wasn't so naive in that way?_

The certainty in his actions, the determining touches, all that finally let it all come to pass.

_Or was it just his oversized self-confidence?_

She couldn't really think about it, because Luffy pressed his lips back onto hers. She felt his desire.

One thing Nami was now fully realized. Something that Luffy had understood much earlier, that their hormone-controlled bodies were having sex with each other.

Gently she pushed his upper body away. Perplexed, he looked at the young woman and stopped the examination of his hands. "Luffy, your jeans are scratchy."

At first he stared at her in more confusion, but then he grinned even wider.

"I'd better take them off, right?" His voice sounded more embarrassed than seductive.

She watched him with a gentle smile. Reluctantly he opened it and took it off. Curiously, she looked at his best part. Luffy noticed the look and his cheeks seemed to turn reddish pink.

Was he shy after all?

He looked kind of cute, so shy.

Impatiently she pulled him back to her kiss.

But this kiss didnt endure long. He quickly broke away from the stormy kiss.

He grinned at her for a moment, but put his lips gently against her neck. His hands began another tour of inspection. Just like his lips. He kissed his way to her breasts. The one on the left was the chosen one, who got a special treatment. The tip of his tongue seductively stroked her nipple. It did not take long and he became more courageous. Quickly he put his lips on it and started to suck gently.

Her moaning encouraged him in his actions.

"Luffy!!!" she cried out in surprise.

His distraction had worked. He lifted his lips from her body. Nami arched her back in his next move. Again, he had pushed two fingers into her.

Her reaction amused him. The way she screamed his name, someone might think she wanted to kill him. But her moaning, which followed again and again, spoke a completely different language. It didn't just confirm him in his movements but also encouraged him to speed up this sequence of movements. He saw how Nami, who was already writhing her body with pleasure, now clawed her fingers into the white lacquer.

Nami could no longer manage to pronounce just one syllable of his name. Her body was pouring out her love fluid. Panting, her reared up body dropped back onto the mattress.

"If it's already killing you, I don't want to know what's going to happen next," said the captain of the straw hat crew amusedly and lay down next to his navigator.

Nami was still panting. Her body wasn't really able to move at the moment.

So she couldn't resist his kisses and petting either.

_He'd pay for that!_

_He'd go down for this!_

To drive her to the edge of insanity with such simple actions.

Just let her lose her temper like that.

The biggest mess in the matter seemed to be that he had understood very well that he was so in control of her and at his mercy.

_Definitely not with her!_

Luffy was quite perplexed when he suddenly felt the mattress underneath him and his best female friend on him. A mischievous grin appeared on her lips. Luffy's eyes widened and he breathed out of his nose in shock.

As dominant as she had grasped and rubbed his penis.

Her name came in with a moan from his lips. It was a mistake to admit that her action so turned him on. He swallowed. Nami had become braver and played with her tongue around his penis.

He moaned again. His limb pulsed in her hand. But the next action made his breath stop. Nami took his family crown jewels into his mouth and sucked on them. Luffy wasn't able to suppress his moaning. "Nami..." he'd gasp after a while. "I can't hold it in much longer."But his warning came too late, his cum into her mouth. But his warning was too late, he cum into her mouth. Because she wasn't just completely surprised, but also overwhelmed, the young woman swallowed his sperm.

"Shishi", the laughter came out of his mouth. "Well did it taste good?" he asked in his normal naive tone, but something was different. She sounded more seductive to Nami's ears than usual. Then she kissed him wildly. Shortly after that he broke away from her again. "I really want you," he breathed seductively in her ear.

So immediately he positioned himself in such a way that he could penetrate them. "Luffy, I'm so glad you're in my life," she started. " And I am glad that you are in mine," he replied and wanted to kiss her. But she stopped him. "Luffy, I am a virgin," it came nervously from her lips. "Nami, Me too," he smiled nervously.

Then he made the next attempt for a kiss. This time he succeeded. This kiss was the most passionate of all. It was this that encouraged him to take the next step. Carefully he penetrated her femininity with his erect penis. He felt the small resistance that prevented him from becoming completely one. With his tongue he started a diversionary manoeuvre into the kiss and through her virgin hymen. The pain drove little tears into Nami's eyes. Automatically her fingertips clawed into his back. She had to release herself from the kiss.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, releasing her fingers on his rubber skin as well. "It's all right," he said and kissed her again immediately. Her lips were the sweetest he had ever tasted. With the kiss came the rhythm of his thrusts and her hips moving. The two young bodies were fused together. The moaning voices lit up the silence of the night, their sexual play lasted long until his hot sperm was shot into her body.

They pant and stretch next to each other. It didn't take long and Nami felt an arm pull them to his male chest and a blanket covering their naked bodies. "Luffy?" she asked, "Yes?" he replied.

"What are you doing?" she replied.

"Cuddle," he replied, "Or should I go?"

"No, don't go," she breathed and snuggled up to him again.

Their eyes met again and merged into a kiss again.

"Again?" he asked into the kiss.

To confirm this, she kissed him more intensely and then they merged into another lovemaking.


End file.
